Cinnamon and Shiraz
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: He was noisy, she was not. They're opposites, but that didn't stop them from falling in love. Collection of NaruHina drabbles. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Snow

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 208  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Snow_

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but notice a figure in the distance, dancing in circles with its arms lifted into the air. The teenage boy narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get a better view, but only saw the outline of a female. Intrigued by this strange woman to be dancing in the snow, Naruto left his room without a second thought.

It never snowed in Konoha, and yet all of a sudden it did. The flakes of white just appeared out of nowhere, arriving with the blistering cold winds and chilly atmosphere. Naruto didn't like the cold, but he didn't like extreme heat either.

He approached the figure silently, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his waterproof cargo pants. Two blonde brows furrowed down into a frown.

Hyuga Hinata was dancing in the snow. Her long dark blue hair gently caressed her skin a she moved. Her lavender tinted eyes were closed and her head and arms were held up high.

It looked almost as if she was _enjoying_ the snow. And Naruto couldn't help but enjoy watching her twirl in circles like a little girl.

For the first time in his life, he realized that maybe Haruno Sakura wasn't the only beauty out there.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, got some inspiration from the scene where Hinata dances on the water._


	2. Coffee

_Characters_: _Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 210  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

  
_

_Coffee_

Hinata couldn't help but notice the blond when he entered the small cafe. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his orange cargo pants, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were droopy. All in all, it looked like he just got out of bed.

Which he probably did, despite it being past noon, already. After all, Naruto sometimes pushed himself too far. Naruto stifled a yawn and ordered something. Hinata watched him as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed the lady behind the counter money. She watched him rake his hand through his hair. She watched him stifle another yawn. She watched him tuck his hand back in his pocket as he waited.

The lady behind the counter handed him a take-away cup of coffee. Naruto thanked her, turned on his heel (one hand still in the pocket) and headed for the door. Hinata's cheeks flushed as she prayed that he wouldn't see her.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as she hopped over to her. He was so cheerful, despite only waking up. Naruto came to a halt in front of her, a wide, goofy grin on spread across his face.

"You drink coffee?" he asked. Hinata couldn't answer, because she has already fainted.

* * *

_A/N: If you're wondering why he slept so late, it's because of non-stop training._


	3. White

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.__

* * *

_

_White_

The small bundle of cuteness opened its eyes slowly.

_White._

Naruto stared at the baby in his arms with wide eyes. His _baby. _His _son_, had the same brilliant white eyes as his wife. The same lavender tinted orbs that might look empty, but in reality held so much emotion, not even a psychologist can explain it. Naruto found himself smiling as he lifted his hand and gently stroked the baby's nose.

Hinata watched amazed as her husband's finger got caught by two small hands and immediately tugged into the small baby's mouth.

Naruto shrieked like a girl, "Hinata-chan, he's eating me!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, yeah. The last bit was totally random, but so Naruto-like, don't you think?_


	4. Flower

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata_  
_Word count: 134_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

  
_

_Flower_

She almost looked like a flower, the way she was sitting so silently amongst the rest of the _real_ flowers. He came to halt from his afternoon stroll when his blue eyes landed on the girl. Her dark blue hair shifted with the wind. Her eyes were closed, and rose pink lips were pulled into a thin line.

_She really looked like a flower._

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but admire her. To him, Sakura has always seemed like the perfect, beautiful flower, but now that he actually took the time to watch Hinata, he realized that maybe she has hidden herself from him all this time.

_Or maybe he was being delusional?_

Naruto cursed under his breath, he was starting to sound like an old man! Only old men compare girls to flowers! Like the pervy-sage!

_Right.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of Jiraiya when I was writing this. The series just ain't the same without him!  
_


	5. Faces

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata_, _Uzumaki Haru (OC)_  
_Word count: 180_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_Faces_

Uzumaki Haru never understood why his father would look up at the old stone faces on the mountain and sigh in awe. Haru also never understood why his father would look up at the face of the Fourth Hokage and smile like a lunatic.

_It was just so weird._

"Daddy," Haru finally decided to ask over dinner one day. Uzumaki Naruto looked up from his bowl of Ramen (prepared by Hinata after hours of frustration) and titled his head to the side.

"Yes, son?" he asked.

"Why do you always stare at the Hokage's faces?" Haru asked. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"It's a Hokage thing," Naruto stated. Haru quirked an eyebrow, but his mother, Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Haru, daddy likes staring at his daddy, because he loves him," she said calmly. The four year old boy frowned again.

"But, grandpa Minato is dead!" Haru objected. Uzumaki Hinata smiled.

"Yes, but he still watched over us," she reassured him. Haru panicked. _The faces actually had eyes __that can see? Creepy...

* * *

A/N: I can just imagine Naruto's kid ending up like him, totally slow and dense. I can also imagine Naruto staring at his father's face on the Hokage monument for a whole day. I know I would._


	6. Rules

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 165  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Rules_

Hyuga Hinata loved him. Whenever she saw Uzumaki Naruto look up into her eyes and smile, she could feel her legs turn into jelly and her heart melt. Her heartbeat increased and her cheeks would flush. And if she could not control her reaction, she would faint.

And make an utter fool of herself.

Although she loved him, Hinata knew that she could never be with him. Not because he didn't love her, or because he hurt her. It has nothing to do with their feelings.

After all, she was the heiress of the Hyuga family, he was a commoner. She was a noble, to be married to the man her father chooses. And he wasn't even on the list of candidates. And he had a promise to keep, a promise he made to the pink haired kunoichi, knowing that it could take his entire life to fulfill.

There were rules in this world. And Hinata are not allowed to break them, even for love.

* * *

_A/N: One piece of advice Hinata: some rules are meant to be broken! =P_


	7. Sunshine

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 121  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Sunshine_

When he awoke in the morning, the first thing he saw was the sunshine. The fresh vibrant ray of light that warmed him up even to the deepest brim of his soul. One touch would easily send him into an uncontrolled frenzy. Every morning he woke up, watched the sunshine of his life rest peacefully next to him.

He reached out and stroked her soft cheek. She would then make a adorable noise and snuggle closer to him. He would trace patterns on her arms, and she would unconsciously smile in her sleep. When she smiled, his insides tingled and he would smile in return. Even if she couldn't see.

After all, she was his sunshine. And belonged to nobody else.


	8. Paradise

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 189  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Paradise_

Her hand gripped unto his in an attempt to stop him from deserting her. He turned around to face her, his blue eyes wide with shock. Her lavender tinted eyes looked up into his, almost desperate. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Take me with you," she breathed. Uzumaki Naruto's gaze softened the minute those words escaped her lips. Hyuga Hinata has changed over the years. First of all, she doesn't stutter as much anymore. Her posture has changed from a shy, naive girl to that of a confident woman. But, inside, he knew, she was still the shy girl that longed to be showered with warmth.

He didn't need to confirm that he wanted to take her with him. He pulled her to her feet and laced his fingers with hers. They walked hand in hand away from their old life.

Ahead of them lay a large field of beautiful sunflowers. The color was vibrant and inviting. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she looked up into her lover's blue eyes.

"We're almost there, aren't we?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes."

They were almost there. At paradise.

* * *

_(A/N: Inspiration came from Wolf's Rain. A great classic anime that everyone should see.)_


	9. Cinnamon

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 372  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Cinnamon_

The bakery always smelled of fresh baked cinnamon rolls. Hinata loved it. She loved the delicious smell of breads, cakes and other sweet delicacies filling her lungs and making her years for the sweet tasting sensation of cinnamon. Working at the bakery was defiantly her passion, one day she was planning to own her own small bakery.

One warm afternoon, she was left to take care of the bakery herself when some other co-workers decided to take advantage of her kind nature and ditch for awhile. Hinata never liked being taken advantage of, but she didn't have the willpower to stand up to her co-workers. She didn't after all, want to loser her job she loved so much. Despite her father hating the idea of a heiress working in a bakery. Hinata didn't mind though, Hanabi was the much more favored child, anyway. Hinata sighed with satisfaction as she laid out a tray of bagels on the counter. The sudden ring of the bells connected to the door made Hinata look up bewildered.

Uzumaki strolled in, looking as if is about to die. He collapsed on the counter in front of her.

"Ugh, I don't care what it is, just bring me food," the blond groaned. Hinata noticed that he was pale and quickly grabbed some of her favorites and placed it in a brown paper bag and handed it to the boy she loved.

Naruto looked up groggily, "Hinata?"

Hinata flushed and quickly looked away, "Y-yes?"

"You work here?"

"Y-yes."

"For me?" Naruto asked as he motioned at the brown paper bag. Hinata nodded without making eye contact. Naruto reached into his pocket.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, my treat," Hinata said flustered. Naruto looked up, surprised, but when he saw the determined look on the girl's face, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Hinata! You're a lifesaver! I was about to die, seriously! I've been training non-stop!"

And just like that he strolled out of the bakery. A normal person would think he just used blackmail to get free food. Hinata didn't.

As Naruto stepped out of the bakery, he took a peek at the contents of the brown paper bag.

Cinnamon Rolls..._her _favorite.

* * *

_A/N: A bit longer than the others. This chapter is what inspired the title._


	10. Shiver

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 532  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Shiver_

A shiver ran down the girl's spine as the cold winter wind rolled against her naked back. She clutched on her shoal and wrapped it around her like a little cocoon. If she knew it was going to be this cold, she would never have worn such a dress. But, it was a fancy gala party, where she, the Hyuga heiress was expected to wear a dress that will catch everyone's attention. It's what her father wanted, and probably what she will have to oblige to for the rest of her life. She has no luck in love, after all. At this rate, she might die alone.

Hinata shivered again as she rubbed her gloved hands together to create some sort of friction for heat. She hated parties like this, which is why she escaped as soon as possible and now sat outside the mansion in the freezing _cold_. She didn't mind the cold as much though, she'd rather freeze than stand against a bunch of old men flirting and cooing over her.

The door that led inside to the warm party, opened and out stepped a man with unbelievable messy blond hair. He had on a black suit with a orange shirt and a red tie, decorated with black swirls. He buried his hands in his pockets and shivered when the cold hit his skin. His blue eyes scanned the surroundings and landed on the pale, naked shoulders of a woman.

"If it isn't Hinata," Uzumaki Naruto grinned as he approached the dark blue haired beauty. She looked up, shocked to discover that she wasn't alone.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata tried to say, but ended up in a stutter thanks to her teeth clanking together. Naruto's grin widened as he sat down next to her and looked up at the sky covered by a thick layer of dark clouds.

"What's the Hyuga heiress doing out here?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged.

"Escaping," Hinata stated as she too, looked up at the sky. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you want to escape?" Naruto asked, "Certainly your life isn't hell, thanks to paperwork?"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, "No, no paperwork."

Naruto snorted, "Being Hokage is great, except for the whole paperwork bit."

Hinata smiled, "Well, having a dad who doesn't approve of you, does kind of get to you."

Naruto's grin faded, "Oh."

An awkward silence befell the two after that. The classical music could be heard from inside, as well as the constant chatter of guests. Hinata let out a shattered gasp as another cold gush of wind passed through.

"You cold?" Naruto asked. Hinata shivered again and nodded. Naruto grinned, sat down and motioned for Hinata to scoot over. Confused, she tilted her head to the side, but before she could ask what he was intending, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Hinata yelped as she felt Naruto's jacket gently caress her shoulders, and his arm wrapping around her to pull her closer.

"Better?" he asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto's grin grew even wider.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled.

* * *

_A/N: Maybe a bit too long for a drabble? Meh. Inspiration came from the novel, "Shiver" by Maggie Stiefvater. It's a must read._


	11. Confessions

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 243  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Confessions_

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her voice died in her throat. Panic washed over her when she realized Naruto was watching her with curious eyes. She tried to muster up the courage to say those three little words that sounds so big.

But, she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. They were locked up and curled up deep within her, not even bothering to escape. Her heart yearned to to confess to Naruto, her head demanded that she do it. Yet, her throat refused.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. Blood rushed to her cheeks. How embarrassing. She couldn't even confess her love to the boy she has loved all her life.

Naruto noticed the red tint in her cheeks and remembered what Sakura told him about the way Hinata acted around him. He's always found it odd, and somewhat mysterious, but he never seemed to understand what her reactions to him meant. A part of him has always thought that she felt uncomfortable around him, because she feared him.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata finally managed to choke out.

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side, again. Hinata blushed, brought her two fingers together to poke each other, it was a habit she had for when she was nervous, "I-I...like you!"

Hinata panicked at his response. This time, she didn't faint.

But, Naruto did.

* * *

_A/N: Haha. Didn't see that coming, did you?_


	12. Purple

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 146  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Purple_

Hyuga Hinata stared at the necklace with a large amethyst pendant in shock. The stone was gleaming under the bright afternoon sun, her fingers brushed along the cold, hard object in an attempt to prove if it was really there, sitting in her hand.

Lifting her lavender tinted eyes; Hinata gawked at the grinning blond before her. She opened her mouth to say something, but failed to utter even a sound. Looking back down at the beautiful jewelery piece, she couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she gasped as she felt the salty liquid flow down her cheek. Naruto panicked at her reaction.

"Ack!" Naruto exclaimed, "Is it that bad?"

Hinata laughed in-between her tears, "No, I love it, thank you so much!"

_And so, her seventeenth turned out to be the best birthday of her life.

* * *

A/N: I love purple, and purple fits Hinata. Wish the guy of my dreams would get me a birthday present. Tch. Haha._


	13. Morning

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata  
Word count: 138  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Morning_

Every morning was the same. Hinata would awaken first, followed by Naruto who dragged her back to bed. They would lie in each others' arms, completely forgetting about the world outside the door of their home.

Naruto would gently stroke Hinata's hair and whisper little comments into her ear. She would trail her fingers over his chest, drawing imaginary circles, swirls and other doodles. They would kiss and kiss until their lips were raw.

And then, they would stand up and continue with their everyday lives. Naruto returned to his office, where he ended up sleeping whole day anyway. Hinata would return to the Academy, where she taught Chakra control and Taijutsu to the aspiring ninja of the village.

And although they didn't see each other for an entire day, they were always, _always _thinking of each other.

* * *

_A/N: Corny, I know._


	14. Decode

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino  
Word count: 282  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Decode_

There was something about Hinata that Naruto just didn't understand. She always so calm, so collected. She was smart and the teachers' pet, always the one asked to translate paragraphs in English, always asked to solve the mathematical questions. And she was quiet. Too quiet.

But, whenever Naruto got the guts to ask her a favor, a simple favor to help him with his studies, she would lose her cool. She stuttered, blushed and even fainted! _Fainted! _She was a mysterious one. Naruto had no clue on how to decipher her. So, he turned to his trusty _geek _of a friend.

Okay, Sasuke wasn't a _geek, _but he was the male equivalent of Hinata. Smart. Too smart for his own pants. But, unlike Hinata, the idiot didn't blush and stutter and faint whenever he saw Sakura. Heck, Naruto wasn't even sure Sasuke _liked _Sakura. Sasuke seemed to have a strange mutual attraction to Sakura, but he also seemed to have a thing for Ino...and Karin.

"Why Hinata faints around you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded vigorously. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Karin clung to him. Sasuke glared at her, but he didn't even bother to push her away. Yet another reason why he was mysterious to Naruto. He always pushed his fan girls away, except for Karin. And Sakura. And Ino. It was weird.

Sasuke sighed, "Are you stupid?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

Sasuke snorted, "She _likes _you, you dumb ass."

Oh! Well that made sense. Naruto blinked, blushed and then he did the unimaginable.

He fainted.

Karin and Sasuke stared at the now unconscious Naruto, then glanced at each other.

"Idiot," they muttered in unison.

* * *

_A/N: Haha. I just had to put in Sasuke somewhere._


	15. Embarrassment

_Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji  
Word count: 184  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_

_Embarrassment_

Hinata stared at the wall. She stared and stared and _stared_. She was so dazed, she didn't even hear Neji knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called out, "If you stay in there too long...you'll faint!"

Hinata ignored him. The bath water was slowly cooling down, and she knew she would have to get out eventually, but..she was shocked. Overwhelmed. Earlier that day, Naruto confessed to her. It was strange, he just grabbed her arm when she ran away in a panic and stated, _"I really like you, Hinata."_

Hinata, being the timid girl she is, didn't know how to respond. So, she pulled away and kept running, leaving him behind, confused. She was a fool.

Hinata sighed. She was so stupid. How was she going to face him now? She ran away! Clearly he took that as rejection! Hinata mentally slapped herself.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled. Silence.

"Oh my god, Hinata-sama!" Neji shrieked. He kicked open the door, fearful that his cousin had drowned in the water already. Their eyes locked. Neji blinked. Hinata blinked.

And then she screamed.

* * *

_A/N: And so this collection is complete...for now. If I ever get new ideas, I'll post them - until then, this story will be labeled 'complete'._


End file.
